Phased array antenna systems have many applications in wireless, especially MIMO (multiple inputs and multiple outputs) communication. By using multiple antennas to transmit and receive the signal, the transmit rate is pushed closer towards the channel capacity limit while simultaneously improving security.
Another application of such a system is in sensor array networks where information from a single sensor can be collected or transmitted to a specific receiver by steering the antenna in the right direction. Since the transmitted signal is steered to a specific receiver and nulled in other directions, the security of the signal is improved. A phased array antenna system can be utilized by the military to transmit and receive secure information. A phased array antenna system also has applications in mobile LANs, adaptive dynamic array processing for antennas and automotive radars for collision control, path/lane control, etc.
However, problems remain with phased array antenna systems. Of particular concern is accurate adjustability of the phase and amplitude characteristics for each element of a phased array. Therefore what is needed is an improved method and system for spatial control of a phased array antenna system.